Hot rodPink?
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: Humanized POM. A trip to the supermarket sets off a chain of events nobody was ready for, causing drama a plenty in the Penguin household-or the one where Rico dyes his hair with disastrous results. set in an AU where the team are spies living in a house together as a unit. This is a Kico pre relationship fic, don't like, don't read, rated T to be safe. My first humanised POM fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hot rod...pink…?

In which Rico and Kowalski go shopping and Rico dyes his hair, with somewhat disastrous results.

x

x

x

They were in the tinned food isle. Kowalski standing with hand on hip the other holding a tin of sardines, his sharp eyes calculating the nutritional content,when Rico returned from the next aisle holding a small container of something.

Kowalski's phone went off. The tune of Bill Nye the science guy ringing out through the store. Kowalski fumbled for his phone,limbs flailing and the tin of fish flying out of his hands and rocketing towards Rico's head. Before it could impact Rico plucked it out of the air, making a small exasperated grunt, and dropping it back into trolly,lips pulling together and his scar stretching to a pale thin line.

Kowalski bit his lip and answered the call "hello" he said in his thick american accent, voice low and deep as he was trying to be quiet and not attract any more attention, as if he wasn't embarrassed enough that the whole store knew he had Bill Nye the science guy as his ringtone ( he'd changed it to that when he was drunk one time and couldn't for the life of him remember how to change it back,it was incrypted,apparently the drunk Kowalski played pranks on the sober Kowalski)

" hello soldier, have you obtained the sardines?" said the voice at the end of the line.

"Yes skipper" said Kowalski, the words clipped and spoken through his teeth. Don't get him wrong, they all loved sardines, but skippers love for them was bordering on obsession, and Kowalski was worried the high salt content was raising their leaders blood pressure.

"We'll be home shortly, what was that game you wanted? Cards Against-"

"Cards Against Humanity" finished skipper. "It's all the rage with the kids these days. Might help young private over here gain some brownie points with the youngsters at HQ, he's not been making any friends"

"That seems an apt solution" concluded Kowalski, trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder twisting his whole body round to see what rico was holding-it was a box covered with a photograph of a man with bright red hair, lips red to match and pouting sullenly, dear lord.

"Well it's time for the soccer, so I'ma get my grandad slippers on and open a can of the good stuff." The only reason Kowalski knew he meant beer and not sardines was because it was soccer their leader was watching, which he only did with beer and on leave.

They weren't allowed alcohol during mission times, and they were currently on a blessed relief period for private to catch up on his schooling( this was no problem as private was a wiz kid and had kowalski as his informal teacher) and the team could get some rest before their next no doubt gruelling mission.

"Ok skipper, goodbye" he ended the call, dropping the cell back into his pocket more gracefully than he had retrieved it and raising his eyes-only to see Rico stood there with pleading eyes as big as saucers holding the red hair dye in front of him like a question.

"Ok I'll dye your mo hawk, but I'm buying pastelizer,we're doing this properly."

The last time Rico had used too pigmented dye and the hair had turned out too dark. Not hot rod red at all but dark wine red/purple, not to mention the fact that it was so damaged afterwards he'd had to chop it all off.

Personally Kowalski liked Rico's mo hawk black. The whole team had black hair and blue eyes. It was what they where known for, and what had in the end conributed to their name, the 'penguins'. It was all because of an event they all attended undercover, a wedding. Skipper had accidentally ordered suits for them with coat tails, hence the name 'penguins', that, and private was very young at the time, around 8, and he really did have a very distinctive waddle.

The tallest penguin indicated for Their resident psycho to dump the hair dye into the trolley, which he did with great gusto, exclaiming a loud "alright!" And fist pumping with one well muscled arm.

"Now Rico, where would we find that game?"

Rico's head tilted to the side, his ears pricking up. He was slightly deaf in one ear so sometimes twisted so his left side could hear . Rico didn't have an easy past, let's just say it wasn't a civilian injury.

" dis wa" said Rico, abandoning the tinned food aisle and stomping off towards aisle six. Kowalski took hold of the trolley, following right behind, but not before a quick detour to aisle five on the way. Grimacing with disapproval before dropping the pastelizer into the laden trolley.

Kowalski found him half way down the aisles, reading some of the cards from an already opened pack of Cards Against Humanity and chortling. Kowalski knelt down, picking up a sleek black box and reading down the sides 'cards against Humanity-a card game for horrible people'

" should we really be buying this for _Private_ Rico?" Asked Kowalski, but it was too late, Rico was systematically reading the cards and raised two towards him. Kowalski strained to read the small writing without his contact lenses or glasses, "Bill Nye The Science Guy…" Read the analyst. "once you pop the fun don't -stop!?"

Rico burst into fits of laughter, taking the cards and snapping a picture to send to skipper later,grabbing his belly and shuddering with mirth as he completely lost it. " very funny Rico" strained Kowalski, his voice strangled and his cheeks becoming pink.

Look, once ago there might have been a time when he was a little kid in agent training and looked up to Bill Nye, and may have known all the words to his theme tune, but this was his limit, first his drunk self messing with him, then the rest of the team, this really wasn't fair.

Kowalski made a grab for the cards in Rico's hand, but Rico snatched them away.

"nu uh" said Rico, raising the cards high above his head and waggling a finger. Kowalski strained, getting up close and trying to reach over Ricos well muscled shoulder to get at them, however Rico was built like a tank, and all he had to do was put a hand on Kowalski's lean chest meaning he couldn't get close enough to get at them. Kowalski strained against the obstruction, using his long gangly limbs to try reaching up and behind but to no avail.

"Ok I give up!" Kowalski sighed folding his long arms over his chest and pouting childishly at Rico. "Haha" said Rico, dropping the cards back into the torn up box but not before waggling his eyebrows at Kowalski making the blush return in full force.

Kowalski retrieved the sleek unopened box of cards he had picked up earlier and with a disapproving frown dropped them too into the trolley.

On the way out Rico winked at the checkout lady who giggled like a schoolgirl,all the while ogling Ricos guns sticking out of his cropped army jacket. Kowalski rolled his eyes, couldn't she stop undressing Rico with her eyes?, I mean eew, TMI.

Rico scooped up all of the bags with ease just as Kowalski retrieved the pound from the shopping trolley and opened the car.

Rico and Kowalski always did the shopping. The arrangement was, Kowalski got the food and everything they actually needed-he was like one of those mums that read the label on everything, and was convinced if he didn't do the shop they would come home with absolute rubbish, and nothing they really needed, and he was right. And Rico was the muscle carrying everything, which was fine by him.

Secretly Rico didn't want the analyst to go alone. He was always worried that something bad would happen when he wasn't there. Like the time some criminal recognised him. From a previous undercover roll at a science facility and drop punched him, then kicked the shit out of him until the staff called the police, who were completely useless by this point as Kowalski wasn't defenceless and had got the drop on him by then.

He'd come home with a black eye and a lot of scrapes he hid from the group, even though Rico could tell they were there from the tightness in his jaw and the stiff way he held himself for weeks after.

Rico Closed the trunk with a click, walking round to the passenger side of the didn't really do slow,Kowalski was driving today.

On the journey home Rico gazed out of the window impatiently, watching the trees and buildings fly by too slowly. With every block his excitement grew. Soon his fully Black Death hawk would resemble angry flames.

They sat in comfortable silence for the short journey home, eventually pulling up to a pair of black gates. Rico was on the right hand side so leaned into the comm "we're 'ome et us in" he rumbled, "sure thing soldier" came the smooth reply, and the gates swung open.

By the time they pulled up, Kowalski removing his tinted driving glasses and placing them in the holster Rico was bouncing off of his seat with anticipation.

The engine stuttered out, and Rico was on his feet out of the car in moments, ripping open the trunk and scooping up the produce. Rico dashed into the house, the door already opened by skipper who greeted Rico with a "welcome home soldio…" unable to finish as Rico had already pushed past him and was in the kitchen un packing the food like a whirlwind.

Kowalski shut the trunk quietly,but not before picking up the card game that had fallen out of the bag, neglected in Rico's excitement.

"Whats up with Rico?" asked skipper.

"Oh- that?" replied Kowalski. " he's picked up some red hair dye again, we're in for round two of the hipster incident"

For weeks Rico's hair had been too damaged to spray up into his signature death hawk, so he had looked like a wannabe hipster for too long for it to be amusing, the group somewhat embarrassed to be seen with him. By the end rico had resorted to the man bun, and then heart brokenly cutting off the dead locks.

Kowalski had thought he looked quite handsome with a shorter Hawk. Needless to say Kowalski was dying it this time.

Kowalski walked up the drive to the house, presenting the card game to skipper, who accepted it like it was something very secret, and shouldn't be mentioned. The team couldn't see why but Private had been struggling to make friends at HQ, the boy was kind, brave, loyal. What more could you want in a friend? It was just plain strange.

Ok but they had to admit, the boy still slept with stuffed animals and watched my little pony,but that was hardly a big flaw in the boy's personality. Skipper hadn't the heart to tell him to grow up.

Together they had raised him. They'd found him at an orphanage in the UK on a trip to their london branch, his parents both agents KIA. HQ recognising his potential and skipper taking pity on a toddler that unbeknownst to them would grow up to be a valid and meaningful member of the team.

Let the boy be a… What was that word? Brony. It was harmless, Skipper just wished the boy could make a friend his own age. They all did.

Kowalski and Skipper headed into the kitchen, the latter entering the ten digit code into the security system only he knew that was changed daily and locking the doors and gates. Kowalski turned on the kettle for a coffee, skipper disappearing to the next room. As the door opened the roar of a crowd could be heard, the soccer in full swing. Kowalski walked past Rico who was frantically darting around sticking things in the cupboards with lightning speed and yawned.

Private was nowhere to be seen. No doubt completing his academy college coursework-the equivalent of young british agents university, even though he was only 16. Perhaps that's why the other agents didn't gel with him, they were jealous he was ahead of them? Thought kowalski. Kowalski knew all too well the resentment that came when you were smarter than your older peers, the jealousy was ugly but unavoidable.

Kowalski was just grateful they now didn't tolerate the rough housing he suffered during his training, besides private being part of the notorious penguins, where the well known 'real rambo' resided, the war hero skipper, and the youngest ever graduate from the science programme Kowalski. No one would dare risking the repercussions of hurting their boy.

Kowalski was a bit clumsy for an agent, and prone to accidents and injury due to his gangling frame, but exceptions were made as he was one of the sharpest minds they'd ever seen,and paired with Rico the real Rambo who looked out for him in the field, and under skippers leadership he was able to be the excellent agent he was destined to become.

Kowalski poured out his coffee,turning with the steaming mug in his hands to the face of an expectant Rico. The cupboards had been stocked, and the noise of them opening and being slammed closed had ceased. "Really Rico, NOW? I've just made coffee"

"Uh huh" replied the demolitions expert, frantically nodding so that his mo hawk actually moved even with all that spray.

"ok" groaned kowalski, setting down the precious black liquid with a sigh. He'd gotten no sleep last night, building the blueprints for a new neural transmitting device he could use to communicate semi telepathically with his team mates. Which could be useful in sticky situations, and in a number of other ways.

He trudged upstairs after an excitable Rico, grabbing his lab coat and gloves off the coat rack on the way. This was going to be messy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rico was already in the bathroom. Their darkest navy blue towels on the counter and the water donned the lab coat, not wanting any dye on his favourite T shirt, the one that said in search of-and depicted a serotonin molecule. Kowalski was almost positive Rico didn't know what it meant. And he'd prefer it stayed that way.

Lately he had been losing count of the number of times the breath had hitched in his throat when the demolitions expert had touched him.

Both accidentally or on purpose .The lightest of touches to his elbow on the way past his work bench, the gentle pat on his shoulder when he agreed with something the analyst was saying, the steadying hand on his waist while hen Kowalski was about to walk right into something in the lab due to clumsiness and sleep deprivation.

Or the times their fingers brushed against each other at the dinner table when they were both reaching for the same food item, before Rico pulled away and proffered whatever the item was to Kowalski first.

Kowalski watched Rico nervously as he began to remove his jacket, then his shirt, looking away and cheeks turning a pretty pink. God damn it he'd seen Rico toopless a thouzand times… But there was something awkwardly intimate about a male grooming another male.

He didn't know how but he was feeling slightly awkward. Rico though was blissfully unaware of Kowalski's discomfort and turned round to face his taller friend unashamed and topless. It was only logical that Rico had removed his top, he didn't have a lab coat to put on and like Kowalski didn't want his shirt stained.

The well muscled chest and prominent six pack however was mildly distracting… "We'll have to …" Kowalski began in a slightly higher than normal pitch. He cleared his throat loudly and began again " we'll have to wash it first, to get all of the hairspray out and have it clean so the dye takes"

Rico grunted at this, leaning over the sink and dousing his head under the lukewarm spray.

Kowalski moved forward awkwardly, movements jerky and shaky. It was like his feet didn't want to listen to him. Finally he positioned himself behind the bent back of his friend, popping open the shampoo bottle from the rack and squirting some of the solution into his palm.

He lathered it up in his hands, finally massaging it into Ricos scalp in smooth circles, and making scritches. Rico let out an indulgent groan, causing Kowalski's hands to stop their motions, then begin again a moment later before Rico noticed the change. Kowalski felt a strange feeling when he heard those noises from Rico, and felt a bizarre sort of dirtiness and guilt stemming from it.

But it was ridiculous, so he carried on with the task in hand. Soon the hair was completely coated in crisp white bubbles, soon washed out by the spray from the tap.

Kowalski patted Rico on his bare shoulder, signalling for him to stand upright,wrapping a towel around his head. He then proceeded to scrub at the demolitions experts head vigorously. This was met with much protest, and grunting. Rico trying to escape,but Kowalski was determined, and for once won the physical battle by sheer will. It also helped that whenever Rico tried to dislodge Kowalski's hands he used the towel to trap Rico's hands,immediately after continuing his ministrations. The frantic ness of Rico had kowalski chuckling deep in his throat,Sometimes logic really did win out against brawn.

Finally when Rico's hair was dry enough the attack ceased, and Rico folded his arms over his broad chest,perching on the edge of the bath tub and sulking just a little bit, lip jutting out slightly. "Now now Rico , it had to be done" said the analyst, searching around for the tools needed for the dying process. "I upose so" said the demolitions expert.

Kowalski opened the box of hair dye,laying out its contents, first with the bleaching kit then the red stain and grabbed the tool Rico had used during his last disastrous attempt at dying from the cupboard, and begun to brush the bleach into the ends of Rico's sodden capsized death hawk. All the while concentrating on the task at hand while Rico admired the tiny flecks of green in Kowalski's lagoon blue eyes. Bright Gems resting beneath dark brows, a small smudge between them that meant Kowalski was concentrating.

"Ok, so now we wait" said Kowalski, putting down the lid on the toilet seat across from Rico and sitting on it. Kowalski struggled to keep a straight face, Ricos hair flopped to one side and turning blonde at an alarming rate. He looked like Justin beiber, the spoilt teen skipper detested. He always switched off the tv no matter what when the boy came on.

Kowalski felt his eyelids drooping. He was so tired from last night, burning the candle at both ends in his excitement designing blueprints for his work.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head cradled in his hands.

Kowalski felt his vision tunnelling and lost sight for a moment, body falling forwards, expecting the floor to come up to meet him he was _surprised_ when no pain came. Kowalski opened his eyes again to gaze into worried blue orbs. "Oo ok walski?" he was sitting on the floor with no idea of how he got there Rico's hands on his forearms, crouched on the floor above him, ridiculous hair and all.

Kowalski rubbed his eyes, peering around dazedly. Too confused to be embarrassed. until his vision cleared and the pounding in in his head calmed and he could properly take in the face of his friend, who looked distraught. heavy brows drawn into a pained extremely concerned expression,bright blue eyes lit with worry ,boring into him as if trying to see through him and figure out what went wrong. Was Kowalski I'll? Did he have some injury he hadn't told him about?

Kowalski looked down cheeks staining pink " I'm ok Rico, I'm just tired, I've been working too hard lately" Rico's eyes softened, Kowalski hadn't been sleeping again, that was it, relief etched into the crevices of his face where before had been the hard lines of distress. It amazed Kowalski how without words Rico expressed so much.

"Ooh want a rest?" Asked Rico.

"That would be nice…" Kowalski thought back to his coffee going cold downstairs. "I wouldn't mind retrieving that coffee" he replied.

"I'll get it" rasped Rico, Kowalski trying to protest in case Rico got bleach on anything but failing as Rico ignored him. He would get Walski his nasty coffee, so long as he didn't scare him like that again.

As Rico exited the room Kowalski grabbed the hair dye bowl from the cupboard and read the instructions for the part dye three parts pastelizer he said to himself.

Kowalski had never dyed hair before, but he worked in a lab with chemicals every day so was confident he could mix the solution correctly.

Kowalski reached for the first bottle, pouring in the required amount of pastelizer and then dye, "hmmm, not very bright" Kowalski thought, but dismissed the thought quickly, he was a scientist, he could mix two already manufactured solutions in a bowl...

Rico frowned at the coffee, the black sinister looking liquid offering no retaliation to his wished Kowalski would sleep was worried it would get the analyst killed one day.

wouldn't Kowalski a man of science more than anyone understand the dangers of sleep deprivation?He wished Kowalski would realise caffeine could never give him any of the benefits of real sleep. Rico couldn't understand why someone would purposefully deprive themselves of something they needed.

Kowalski was clumsy, Rico got that, but how much of that was natural and not just pure exhaustion?Actually, maybe he should head back upstairs, Rico didn't want the scientist to fall again and knock himself out, he hated it when Kowalski didn't sleep.

Rico picked up the coffee and headed upstairs, scowling over his shoulder at his reflection in the hall mirror, he looked like that spoilt brat Justin Bieber-so that's why Kowalski was laughing at him earlier.

Rico stomped up the stairs, on the way into the bathroom glimpsing Private layed on his front atop his sky blue bed covers writing notes in his binder with a my little pony pen. Hamilton was playing,the sound making its way around the door frame and into the hall.

Rico chuckled, the kid was into some nerdy stuff, he supposed private was team Kowalski and would probably follow in his footsteps, Rico couldn't imagine him in command like Skipper, or beefing up like Rico, and yet… Somehow Rico didn't think Privates talent lay only with science. It was a conundrum the group were yet to solve.

Rico opened the door to the bathroom to a common sight. Kowalski stood above a concoction in a long white lab coat with his head bent and back stooped, mixing.

Rico cleared his throat, causing Kowalski to turn with a small grateful smile that made Ricos breath hitch as he spotted the precious burden in Rico's hands. He smiled happily, Rico being careful to offer the still hot beverage by the handle, turning it with care until it was safe for the analyst to grasp.

"Thank you Rico" said Kowalski Gratefully, accepting the drink.

"your hair should be light enough to die in a few minutes,then we can wash out the bleach and get to the dying" Kowalski leaned against the cabinet behind him, long lean legs crossed at the calf and shoulders hunched around his drink. He was looking thin, Rico made a note to himself to make some sushi later-His friend had been skipping meals again, something skipper wouldn't tolerate if he knew, but Rico was no snitch.

Rico sat quietly, just admiring the way the steam painted tiny flecks of pink across Kowalski's prominent cheekbones and nose. The overall look was quite endearing. He admired the smoothness and clearness of Kowalski's pale skin, wondering if it was really as soft as it looked.

Lately he had been feeling very protective of his friend, feeling little twists in his stomach whenever Kowalski went on and on about something he didn't have a clue about, and his eyes lit up and sparkled,watching his full pink lips go up and down but hearing nothing but his own heart rushing in his ears.

He was seeing dangers where there were none,and finding his thoughts clouded with imagery of Kowalski laughing at his jokes, Kowalski fixing the sink and Rico handing him tools, Kowalski in his lab mixing explosions to make him smile, Kowalski squinting at him through fogged up goggles, Kowalski screaming like a girl at a spider, Kowalski at the cinema cuddling up to him when frankenstein's monster died,and Kowalski getting all teary eyed because it was "such a shame".

More and more he was thinking of his brother as something more than friends, but he didn't quite know what.

Kowalski took one last deep swig of coffee, placing the empty cup on the edge of the bath tub and motioning for Rico to put his head back under the sink.

It turned out the hair hadn't really turned bieber blonde but a rusty orange, the bubbles making Ricos hair look paler than it was. It should however take the dye.

Kowalski washed the demolitions experts hair thoroughly, lovingly making sure all the bubbles were gone. When the hair was clean Kowalski asked Rico to sit on the edge of the bathtub while he painted on the red dye and trapped it between the shiny sheets designed to hold in the colour until it took.

The end result was quite comical. Rico started chuckling to himself as Kowalski added sheet upon sheet of the dye to his hair, He must look really funny right now. Rico plucked his phone out of his Jeans pocket.

"selfie" he explained,barking out a hysterical laugh at the layered tin sheets sticking up all over his head, he pouted his lips, holding out a hand underneath his chin like he's seen on a vogue advertisement and snapping a few pictures.

Kowalski just stood there waiting for Rico to finish, tears of laughter in his eyes. Kowalski yelped as he was pulled sideways by his arm, the touch gentle but unexpected, until he too was sitting on the edge of the tub next to Rico.

Kowalski laughed at Ricos face in the front camera, Rico pouting and raising his eyebrows,the Psycho snapping another of them both. A series of giggles and hysterics ensued, ten photos later ending in Kowalski going limp and sliding onto the floor in fits while Rico got sassy with it, filming the finger click and snap chatting it to private.

Through the ajar door they both heard Private howl with laughter, then ten seconds later put his head through the door, "so, I'm guessing Kowalski is dying your hair this time" said private. The Analyst by this point simply lying like dead weight on the floor, face flushed and pink, and wheezing with laughter.

"Sor't of" said Rico "Walski takin' a break" he explained.

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing" added Kowalski,a small high pitched sound escaping his throat that sounded slightly pained but was actually laughter.

" I can't wait to see how it turns out!" Said private sincerely, excited to see Ricos hair looking even more badass than before.

"Ow's studyi'n goin'?" asked Rico, smiling at Kowalski still laid on the floor grinning like an idiot. "Oh… ok" replied Private. Ricos head tilted to the side and his face took on a subtle sternness. "Ok, ok, I may have procrastinated a little and sung the entire Hamilton musical from start to finish, but science is BORING"

Rico grimaced with sympathy, and maybe a little sadness, what were they going to do with private? He had half the brains of Kowalski which was pretty impressive, and rare, and an aptitude for mental activities that Rico didn't have. He was a great agent already, even at the tender age of 16, but nobody knew where he was going to end up.

Was private destined to enroll into the armed forces like Rico? Was he destined for the science core like a young Kowalski before he joined the team? Was he fated to become a great leader? None of these seemed to fit. The boy was fantastically gifted with people, but Rico couldn't see him lying about his identity more than he already did in intelligence.

But they didn't have to think about that just team was likely to spend long lives together, but a qualification in a decided branch would really help private discover his talents, and would help should the group be forced to disband. As ridiculous a notion that may seem, as skipper would always say, they had to prepare for every eventuality.

"Tak' a bre'k, go tak to skipper bout socc'r, e's gettin stir crazy"

Whenever the team had a holiday, no matter how short, skipper put in extra effort to convince everyone he was relaxing, and not preparing for any and every attack that may come. No psychologist would be welcome or willing to come within a mile of the group, what with Kowalski's insomnia, Rico's night terrors, Skippers paranoia, and young Private who wrapped himself in a blanket of my little pony and musicals,and worked so hard to prove himself after being adopted by the team. They were a mess, but somehow they worked, supporting each other and getting through.

"Ok" said private, eyes tightening a little with anxiety, then softening. It was his responsibility to make sure Skipper was ok. Skipper has raised him and was like a father to him, he deserved a little of his time now and then, and at least soccer was more exciting than replicating Kowalski's insane equations for revision. He closed the door on his way out, laughing at kowalski lying on the floor with that ridiculous grin.

Rico leaned down offering a strong arm to kowalski, who took it, allowing himself to be pulled up into a standing position with one swift movement. " I believe it's time to take the dying sheets out" said kowalski, strong brows drawing together as he squinted in confusion at a lock of hair behind Rico's ear, it seemed more pink than red...but he dismissed the thought, he followed the instructions, it must be his mind playing tricks on him.

Rico grinned with unbridled joy and impish grin splitting his face in half and stretching his scar until it turned white,Kowalski's face tugging up into a similar expression without his permission.

The scientist freed the first lock, peeling back the sheet slowly- dread overtaking his features. As he came closer to removing the sheet Kowalski's hand flew to his mouth, covering it in shock.

The hair was _baby pink._

The analyst hands shook, Rico becoming worried before noticing kowalski's body shaking with silent laughter. "What!?" squawked rico, tearing the sheet away to reveal a light pink stain on his locks. "WHAT!?" he took off, pushing past his friend to look into the mirror behind him.

"No" he said brokenly, ripping off another of the foil things entrapping his hair "no" and another "no,no no no no no NO!" he turned frantic eyes to his friend, grabbing fist fuls of hair as if he was about to tear it out "walski wha' happened?" he squeaked.

But Kowalski was helpless to the giggles that wreaked through him, he knew he shouldn't laugh, but somehow that made it worse.

Rico looked frantically at the reflection in the mirror, then back to his friend, waiting for an explanation and apology,but getting nothing but mocking laughter...

Things seemed to slot into place.

"OOH DI' THIS O' PURPOSE!" he bellowed, tackling the scientist to the hard tile floor.

x

x

x

 _Hey, thank you all so much for reading! And please review of you have the time, or liked it, this is un Beta'd and my first ever Hunanized POM fic. I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Thank you x_


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?" asked private from his seat on the couch, Skipper's eyes turning skyward when a loud thump could be heard from upstairs, then a girlish scream that was undoubtedly Kowalski.

"I don't know soldier, why don't we find out?" Skipper turned his face away so private couldn't see his grin. It was always hilarious when Rico and Kowalski fought. The two were so mismatched it was like watching a human take on a bear.

That and the last time was over the TV remote when Rico's favourite gun was confiscated, and Kowalski tried to switch over the channel from monster trucks to Brian Cox.

Rico had gotten Kowalski in a headlock and screamed at him that Brian Cox was a dumb pansey and he better say so or he wouldn't let go.

Kowalski even then wouldn't say so, calling Rico a dumb Neanderthal with the IQ of a goat and holding on to the remote. In the end Skipper had reluctantly intervened when Rico looked like he was about to snap him like a toothpick, then cry...they were both as stubborn as each other.

Several muffled sounds could be heard from the bathroom, running feet and then a loud thud. Skipper opened the door with relish, finally something was going on in this boring place!... and was met with pandemonium.

Ricos hair was a mass of baby pink locks and messy tin foil strips, eyes tearful and was currently grasping Kowalski by the scruff of his lab coat and dragging him across the floor of the bathroom. Kowalski was laughing at him"gaah! Rico! What are you…hahaha!?" One of Kowalski's arms was trapped up in the twisted sleeves of his lab coat, the other flailing madly in the air as he tried desperately to dislodge Ricos iron grip.

"Sto' laughin'! Why did ooh do It' !? WHY?" Rico sceemed. Kowalski tried to explain but one look up at Rico's crazy hair and his whole body was wracked with tremors of laughter.

Skipper let out a loud booming laugh, slapping his thighs with both hands and grabbing his belly as deep chuckles escaped him. PINK. Rico's hair was PINK. And he was dragging a snorting Kowalski across the floor like a mop!

The joke was on the scientist though, because unbeknownst to Kowalski Rico was currently turning on the shower. Pulling him up with a Yelp Rico opened the shower door tossing him inside.

The water coated him in seconds. This and only this stopped Kowalski from laughing. The scientist becoming frantic and banging on the glass door that was wedged firmly shut with Rico's foot.

"Rico!Rico! You don't understand! My I PHONE!"

Kowalski cried, fumbling frantically in his pockets for his phone and holding it out of the spray. But it was too late, the phone was sopping wet. "Why did you do it?why"he sobbed.

Rico seemed somewhat satisfied with this reaction, putting his hands on his hips and smirking slyly."you mess with the bull you're gonna get the horns Kowalski!" Said Skipper "although I admire your moxie and originality,- PINK!" Choked skipper "Fantastic!"

Kowalski frowned from under the cold torrent of water, grimacing at his sodden I phone, "yeah, fantastic"

"Soldier, stand down" said folded his arms over his chest grumpily, but nevertheless removed his foot, allowing a shivering Kowalski to leap out of the shower. "Argh!" He complained

"Now I'm going to have to put this in rice!"

Kowalski then squelched out of the room, leaving a wet trail of water in his wake.

Rico meanwhile was left to an annoyed skipper "look, I know Kowalski's a little know it all and that, and I know he dyed your hair into candy floss" Rico's eyes became dangerous for a moment.

"but man, you can't go around wreaking his gadgets! You know then whatever little feud you seem to have going on here will only get worse"

Rico looked up at Skipper through his pink floppy fringe " I jus' don know why he done it"he said brokenly.

"Are you sure Kowalski dyed your hair pink on purpose Rico?" Asked private.

Rico thought back to the careful way Kowalski washed and dried his hair, and the effort he had clearly put in to stay awake throughout the long process.

A guilty look coloured his face, arms unfolding and one hand clasping the other for comfort "no" said Rico, looking down dejectedly.

"I'll go check on him, see what's going on, I'll try to find out what happened" volunteered private, opening the door and disappearing out the other side.

Downstairs Kowalski switched off his phone,dropping it into a ziplock bag full of rice with a crunch. He would have to leave the phone there for 48 hrs. It was going to be hard without his phone, he had lots of equations and prototypes saved on it on his notes.

And he wasn't going to be able to use his Terra Genesis game for ages, a game he played where you make planets habitable, with an array of complex controls and variables. His planet was just able to support life, and would probably be barren again by the time he turned on his phone once more.

Wonderful. Kowalski shuddered, the cold air in the kitchen permeating his wet clothes and making him shiver. Oh well, at least he was properly awake now.

The kitchen door swung open to reveal private, smiling with sympathy at the sodden scientist.

"Hey Kowalski" he said,taking a seat opposite the scientist at the wooden table and getting comfortable " Kowalski…" Private began nervously " you didn't...dye Rico's hair pink on purpose did you?"

Kowalski paused in his task, frowning down at the bag of rice and making sure it was zipped shut securely. Finally he looked up, into a pair of intent young blue eyes "don't be absurd" scoffed Kowalski, "why on earth would I do that?"

" I don't know, you do know you could have probably bought the right shade at another store instead of messing about with pastelizer?"

Kowalski felt foolish " well…" Kowalski hated admitting he didn't know something, taking a stabilising breath before speaking "no, but I've had a bad night last night, didn't get a wink of sleep, I figured I could mix the solution correctly...but I beleive it required three parts dye and only one part pastelizer…I got it mixed up"

Private smiled with relief " skippers going to be happy, it means you two aren't fighting… But I think he'll be a little disappointed too, what did he say?" Thought Private,eyes raising skyward and brow furrowing in thought. Then he put on his best American accent in an excellent imitation of skipper " I admire your moxie and originality"

The two burst into fits of giggles, Kowalski wiping away a few tears and leaning on the kitchen table for support.

"Rico's upset with me isn't he?" Asked Kowalski, even though he already knew the answer.

" yes" replied private. " but we can still go up and you can apologise… I think I have something that will cheer him up" Kowalski's brows raised in appreciation. "I captured the moment he trapped you in the shower on my phone, and the moment your heart broke when your I phone got wet"

Kowalski grimaced, but smiled tightly "oh" he said

" well I suppose I owe him that much" he decided. Besides, his phone wasn't completely lost yet, in 48 hours he could switch it on and assess the damage, then open it up in the lab to drain the rest of the water and make repairs. It was Rico that mattered most at the moment.

Kowalski hated Rico being upset, it made his stomach twist strangely, like there was a knot there, and it hurt, a strange tightness in his chest he couldn't identify.

"Er, Kowalski?" asked private, staring at the scientist , who was deep in thought as usual, hand resting beneath his chin and wet clothes making a small pool beneath his feet.

"don't you think you should get out of those wet clothes?"

Kowalski started, jerking out of his revere violently. He was a little embarrassed he had to be reminded of something so simple.

"Oh-yes of course private, I was just thinking which towel I was going to select…" Lied the scientist awkwardly.

Privates brow furrowed in confusion before flattening. His face taking on a bemused expression which clearly showed he hadn't a clue why the genius would spend his time thinking of something so silly, but it wasn't his place to judge Kowalski's Kowalski ways.

After all, if kowalski had a planet it would be marz.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me, but knock twice if you do, I'll be changing" said Kowalski, ruffling privates hair on the way out, who smiled happily at the show of affection.

Kowalski squelched up the stairs, heading left at the hall and opening the door with the periodic table stuck to it. This was Kowalski's room.

The room consisted of a bed, with a patterned duvet and matching pillows on top covered with quadratic equations.

A dresser organised into different types of clothing. A wardrobe with both a star trek poster on one door and a sherlock poster on the other, and two huge ikea shelves lined with flasks, science equipment, science journals, and the occasional valued item. Like the snow globe private had bought him from their trip to antarctica, jokingly their short homecoming.

There was also a shelf dedicated solely to DvD's, David Attenborough and science vid's,Brian Cox interviews,Mensa meetings, but the further to the right you went, the more shows like doctor who, breaking bad, james bond, Batman,Avengers,Iron man,Sherlock,and Star trek showed up.

These were the shows Kowalski had gotten since living with the Penguins. Skipper although encouraging Kowalski's scientific endeavours (as they helped the team greatly) straight away had insisted Kowalski "find some chill", and took him to the store in the pickup they had then owned but now had been scrapped because of a colli- ehhem Rico,to buy a selection of films to help him switch off and find the "chill".

There were a few other items dotted about the room, and even a space by the window that seemed too empty, with a telescope right in the middle.

This was because there used to be a computer there, but skipper finding out that kowalski was spending his nights "messing about on that doo dad" had Rico remove it. It was now in the lab where Skipper thought he couldn't get to it, when in fact he could as he'd created a passcode override for himself.

Kowalski squelched around the room, grabbing a clean dry towel from the bottom of his wardrobe and peeling away the wet lab coat and clothing. Kowalski frowned at his sodden T shirt, before dumping the items in the basket at the end of his bed intended for washing.

Through the window he could see the burn yard. A place designed for Rico to test his weapons and let out his frustrations, and the night sky. It was getting late.

Kowalski dried himself thoroughly. dropping that too in the basket he opened his dresser drawer entitled pyjamas, and got out his NASA hoodie. It wasn't really a pyjama top but it was so warm and soft with wear he used it as one. He also grabbed a pair of grey sleep pants. Looking out the window Kowalski was thankful he didn't see Rico out there burning something. That skipper had calmed him down enough that he didn't need to destroy another mannequin.

He could hear the sounds of popcorn popping, and smell pizza in the oven. The group must have scheduled an impromptu movie night in his absence. Thoughts of what he was goiing to say to Rico whirred through his mind. How was he going to express how sorry he was about his mistake? Would Rico forgive him? Kowalski knew Rico would, but some part of him felt that he wouldn't, that Kowalski was a horrible person that didn't deserve to be took a deep breath, and headed downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Kowalski descended the stairs slowly, anxiety clutching at his chest.

He felt the telltale shaking and heart beating in his ears.

He knew this feeling. It was just like in school, when the other kids would stare at him like he was some strange other species. Or worse openly hated him for what he had and they couldn't, the sharpest mind on the programme.

To be truthful, the day he joined Skipper and Rico as part of a team was the day he finally felt at home,like he had a family, and the day they adopted private was the day he felt like an adult, like he was old enough and responsible enough to care for a pudgy little blue eyed toddler who would grow up to be the fourth member of their team, but at the time was an adorable baby they all had to care for and train for the harshness of the world. Kowalski hoped he hadn't messed everything up too bad.

He heard the coffee machine going and was surprised upon entering the kitchen to find private there popping popcorn over the stove and also preparing some coffee.

"Hello Kowalski!" Chirped private.

Well this was weird, after their conversation earlier Private didn't seem mad, but this was weird, private seemed to be bottling something up…

"Are you really… not mad at me?" The words just tumbled out of his mouth like dice on a board.

"No" replied private, stooping over the popcorn which had begun to pop. There was already a full bowl on the counter.

Kowalski sighed and looked at his feet, finally bringing himself to ask the dreaded question.

"Is- is Rico still mad at me?"

Private sighed. When would Kowalski understand not everything was down to him, that there was no reason to blow everything out of proportion?

"Kowalski this is Rico's fault, not yours"

Kowalski was extremely confused now, private wasn't mad, and now all this wasn't his fault?

"How could any of this possibly be Rico's fault!"

Private eyed Kowalski, sighing in exasperation.

"Kowalski-"

"I mixed the dye-"

"Kowalski"

"I messed it up"

"KOWALSKI!"

Kowalski stopped and stared, surprised at Privates sudden outburst, the teen would never usually raise his voice,especially at a superior.

Kowalski stared in confusion at the short boy as he grabbed the now fully made coffee off the counter,and pressed it into his superiors hands with a small sympathetic smile.

"Nobody's blaming you, well, skipper is, but he had no idea you were getting this bad again, and he's mad you got tired enough to make such a silly mistake… or he was after he'd stopped laughing anyway"

Kowalski opened his mouth to protest, but closed it at what private said next.

"Skipper said…"

Kowalski's brow raised in confusion. Private looked at his own feet, lip quivering.

" what did skipper say private?"

Kowalski's stomach flipped, it felt like he was falling through space and time.

"Skipper said this could just as easily have happened while using machinery… or- or chemicals…"

Anxiety forced the next words out of his mouth like projectiles out of a canon

"Oh come on private! You know I'm fine, I just made a mistake-"

The last thing Kowalski wanted was to be banned from his experiments, he couldn't deal with that again.

What if it had been in the lab Kowalski! What if you had DIED!" Private yelled.

Kowalski was about to argue when private looked up,there were tears in his bright blue eyes and he was shaking.

"I wouldn't have my older brother anymore"

He whispered brokenly.

And Kowalski felt the knife in his heart twist.

This was about more than Kowalski's childish wish of using the lab at the moment, Private was genuinely upset.

Kowalski looked into the teens glistening eyes and sighed.

"Oh private"

Kowalski placed his coffee on the counter and reached over with long limbs,enveloping the short boy in a hug, pressing him gently into the crook of his neck and rocking him. Private had to lean up on his tiptoes, but quickly gave in to the tears and the comfort the embrace provided.

After a minute or so Kowalski released his younger brother, who smiled gratefully, swiping a hand across his pink face to wipe away his tears.

"Honestly Kowalski, skipper blames Rico more than he does you, he took away your coffee and asked you to do something for him when you were code purple (code purple stood for possibly unsafe in lab, blue was safe, and red was unsafe), what did he expect?"

Kowalski's brows drew together.

"We've all noticed your insomnia is getting bad again, don't be surprised if skipper makes you take those sleeping pills again" Private warned.

Kowalski refrained from making that noise in the back of his throat skipper called a toddler's wine.

Private then gestured to the larger bowl of popcorn,picked up the smaller one and headed into the living room, leaving the older of the team to follow.

Kowalski gulped, following the shorty into the dark room with popcorn in his arms.

Little did kowalski know it was an ambush.

As soon as he entered the room the television turned off, and Rico and Private closed the door behind him, holding it shut.

Skipper spun round dramatically in his massive leather office chair and the lights were turned on.

"Sorry Kowalski, This is an intervention."

Kowalski finally allowed himself to let out a tortured 'toddlers wine' throwing back his head and folding his arms. Not ANOTHER intervention. Granted, the last had been held about Rico and his obsession with bringing home stray animals, so he wasn't exactly being singled out, but he knew what this was about, and it really sucked.

Why couldn't they all just walk around pretending Kowalski was coping and leave him alone?.

"Aaargh! Skipper I don't need another intervention!"

Rico frowned, and simply removed the aptly dubbed 'hobo hat' he was currently wearing to reveal his candy floss coloured hair.

"Haha!" laughed skipper, who received a dark look from Rico.

Skipper schooled his features immediately and coughed into his right hand.

"I would be-errm, the last person to find this situation the least bit funny…"

The whole team rolled their eyes. Kowalski put a hand on his hip, Rico folded his arms and private looked skyward and sighed.

"Anyway, As I was saying, This Kowalski" skipper emphasised the genius's name with a tilt of the head and widening of the eyes "is an intervention- we might not be having so many of these, if you stopped going on little midnight walks and messing around on your phone all night! which by the way, I'm extremely glad you can't use for the next two days!"

Kowalski sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me soldier!" said skipper dangerously.

Kowalski deflated, looking at his incredible hulk socks and worrying his lip… it had begun to sink in that the reason why this intervention was taking place, was the usual reason one did on his behalf. The team were worried. But after what private had said in the kitchen… this all just seemed a bit more… real.

"Look, We haven't always been straight with you Kowalski" begun Skipper.

Kowalski was confused, he thought the team had always told him the exact truth… before he could think any further skipper began again.

" because we know you, We know things get to you and that big brain of yours then goes round and round in circles, but what we're trying to say here is we need to cut the crap"

Kowalski looked from man to man in the room, looking for an ally, but everyone wore the same serious expression.

" This has gone on for long enough, and even though you're the smartest guy in this room you seem to underestimate our knowledge- of you"

Kowalski looked to Rico, who had this unreadable look in his eyes, which were boring into his own with such intensity he had to look away.

" we know when you're lying and we know when you're upset, and we ignore these things because we also know you don't like it when people who care actually step in to help, admit they care about you, but we've all decided enough is enough, your ego is less important than your life, which is what you are risking heading into that lab right now!"

Kowalski looked back to skipper… oh no. he willed skipper not to say it… don't say it- don't say it- don't-

"right, hand over your keycard" The keycard only worked between nine am and five pm, but it was his only ticket into the lab after skipper innovatively changed the codes.

Skipper stood up and begun to stride forward,Kowalski backing away, too late remembering he was in fact backing towards his other two teammates.

Before he knew it Rico had him in a headlock and private was snatching the card from the string he always had hung around his neck. Private then handed it to skipper, who without a word stuck it in the only place Kowalski couldn't hack. He put it in the folds of his leather recliner and promptly sat on it. There was no way he could get to it now.

"Now who's up for a movie?"asked Skipper.

Private turned the lights out, and Rico who had released the scientist grabbed the largest bowl of popcorn- leaping onto the couch and sprawling across he dug into the buttery treat as if a moment ago he wasn't forcing Kowalski into a pretzel shape

.

Private then sat in his usual spot in-front of the coffee table, digging into his own smaller bowl.

Kowalski stared around mouth agape. What had just happened?

"Private, pass me some of that pop corn" ordered skipper.

"And Kowalski- go check on that pizza" the leader said absentmindedly, scrolling through the movies on their smart tv.

The analyst was so shell shocked he simply wandered out of the living room to fulfill the request.

Well, thought Kowalski, That's one way to do it.

 **Hello, I hope you liked this, to my few story followers who have stuck by me thank you so much, and I'm sorry I took so long to update! please review if you liked this, Sky x**


	5. Chapter 5

Kowalski headed into the kitchen, smelling the delicious aroma of pizza, and wait was that…? Did private really? Yes he had! Kowalski grinned as he opened the oven, the delicious treats filling the kitchen with a divine aroma of both pizza and garlic bread.

Mmmmmmmmmm! Hummed Kowalski, plating up the pizza and cutting it into four huge pieces. Next cutting up the garlic bread, shoving it hastily into a bowl whilst it was still warm.

He hurried into the living room, and was surprised to see skipper on Kowalski's Netflix account instead of his own, looking through the favourites.

Kowalski wondered after what had happened why Skipper was rewarding him with one of his favourite films, but let go of his thoughts quickly in favour of not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"I have pizza!" Sung Kowalski, producing the pizza from behind the couch and placing it on the coffee table in front of private, who immediately got up and distributed the pizza amongst the group.

Kowalski then flopped onto the couch, Rico not even thinking as he quickly moved his legs out of the way and sat up to eat.

"So who's up for some…"

Skipper evidently had trouble saying the words out loud.

"Who's up for Star trek !" Skipper didn't seem very excited, stretching out the words like an entertainer.

" but Skipper" begun private

"you hate star tre"-

"Shut up Private"

Rico grinned, this was the one with all the explosions, and cool aliens!

The film started, and Kowalski found himself melting into the couch, long legs stretching out in front of him, suppressing a yawn.

.

.

.

.

They were at the 40 minute mark, Skipper knew because he'd been counting the seconds, and Kowalski was out. He had snuggled up to Rico in his sleep much to Privates amusement, but Rico didn't seem to mind, and was simply petting the analysts hair absentmindedly as explosions reflected in his eyes from the tv.

"Right" said Skipper under his breath, standing up and finishing the last bit of popcorn in his bowl.

"Private turn the TV off, I'm sorry Rico we all need our sleep"

Skipper punctuated his words by nodding at the sleeping scientist in Rico's arms.

Rico grunted. He had guessed the film was a ploy to get Kowalski to sleep, and he was happy it had worked.

He worried about his friend. He wanted to see Kowalski happy, and healthy, and God knows he wouldn't want to live in a world without him. If Kowalski died on a mission, or in his lab, Rico wouldn't be far behind. Kowalski didn't realise how much he meant to them. How much he meant to _Rico._

Rico gazed longingly down at his friend. He didn't question the feelings he had for Kowalski. Rico didn't see the point in putting a label on it. All he knew was Kowalski was his everything, and his beautiful peaceful sleeping face was something he could look at forever and never get bored of.

Skipper shooed Private upstairs, following with his slower heavier steps, and Rico was left in the dark.

Rico chuckled low in his throat, talk about making yourself at home. His tall friend was curled tightly around his body, using his chest as a pillow, and muttering scientific formulae. Rico slowly sat up, gathering up his scientist in his arms. When he stood he realised Kowalski had lost some weight… he hadn't finished his pizza before he fell asleep either… Skipper would sort this one out. Skipper would have figured out Kowalski hadn't been eating enough right now.

Rico smiled a bittersweet smile, and kissed the crease between his friends eyebrows away.

Kowalski was unaware of the kiss on a conscious level, but his face relaxed anyway. Rico walked up the stairs with his precious burden, laying Kowalski down gently on his bed, and prising the arms from around his neck. He tucked in the sleeping scientist, and brushed back his hair gently. He kissed Kowalski on the cheek, and silently closed the door behind him on his way out.

Rico nearly jumped when he was met with Skipper, who had a knowing look on his face.

"How is he?"

Skipper asked.

"Lighe'r tha' usual"

Rico deadpanned.

Skipper nodded, "noted, we'll have him up and training again in the morning, and he has to eat all his meals, no skipping them."

Rico nodded this time. Skipper knew Rico was the best at coaxing Kowalski to eat properly when all he wanted to do was research, and was content living off of coffee and toast.

Skipper then noticed Rico's pink hair again, and held in his laughter. Rico gave skipper an unimpressed frown as his laughter erupted down the hallway on the journey towards his room.

Despite it all, Rico couldn't be mad anymore. Looking into the mirror in his room he decided pink wasn't so bad after all. Private seemed obsessed with it. He had offered to style it for him and Rico had turned him down. Rico stared at his own reflection for a while and decided how manly he looked didn't matter. That is how he ended up knocking on privates door in the middle of the night, and spent much of it sat on the floor between Privates legs whilst the teen wound his pink locks around a hair curler

The next morning when Rico headed into the kitchen Skipper spat out his coffee loudly, and was slapped gently by Private. Rico ignored it and sat himself down at the kitchen table in front of Kowalski, whose newspaper was held up in front of his face. Rico cleared his throat and the analyst set his paper down on the table ready to ask what was going on.

Kowalski was left speechless. Rico had a mop of messy candy floss coloured curls cascading down his face. Slowly he reached out to touch them, long arms bouncing the soft curls and petting them.

Rico's breath hitched in his throat. "I didn't mess up so bad after all, did I Rico?" siad Kowalski. No, thought Rico, a slow grin taking over his face. No Kowalski, you didn't.


End file.
